


Swapped

by itbeajen



Series: Omorfos Kosmo [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Studying, jacket mishaps, side story to Omorfos Kosmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Prompt from anon on tumblr regarding Omorfos Kosmo, "Did Reader-chan ever interact with Shiratorizara players at school?" So here it is. :DDisclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

Studying is not efficient in groups. It never was, and perhaps it never will be. You absolutely hated studying in groups. It was even more annoying when the person who had asked your for help decided to let his volleyball teammates tag along. You understood how hard it was to book a study room in the library, but you didn't think he was going to bring so many people with him. You sighed for the nth time as you idly scrolled through your laptop as you listened to them squabble over the correct English term.  
  
"For the last time, I'm telling you that's not how you use that word in English."  
  
"No! But if you read the definitions, it makes sense!"  
  
"Goshiki, Shirabu, don't be so loud in the library," Semi sighed yet again. He glanced over at you. A part of him felt bad that they had invaded the study room you managed to book. Although you had already consented to it prior to the volleyball players knowing you'd be there, he still felt a twinge of guilt as you had purposely sat at the very corner of the room in order to not disturb them. It wasn't as though you didn't know them, you surely did, after all, you were one of the candidates for the manager position. But you had ultimately ended up choosing your own club activities over volleyball, much to the disappointment of Tendou and Goshiki, both of them **know**  you can play volleyball after all.  
  
"[F/N]-chan," Tendou cooed your name, and Semi watches in amusement when your face scrunches up in annoyance and you unwillingly remove an earbud. "Yes, Tendou-senpai?"  
  
"You can speak English right? Help us on correcting our grammar."  
  
"Senpai..." you sighed, "I'm not your tutor, I'm helping **Tsutomu-kun.** "   
  
You purposely say his name loud enough for him to hear you from the other end of the room and you raise your eyebrows at him. He gulped and muttered, "Excuse me, Shirabu-senpai."  
  
The setter watched with a smug smirk as you went over his worksheets and you give him a thin smile, "Why is it that you're still messing up the same stuff I taught you just a few moments ago?"  
  
"Shirabu-senpai said I was wrong on those parts! I told him I wasn't and-" Goshiki stops complaining though when he sees your narrow your eyes at the setter. Something about him always rubbed you in the wrong way, maybe it was because he was so blatantly rude sometimes, or just blunt. _Too blunt_. You rolled your eyes, unknowingly doing it right at him before turning back to Goshiki.   
  
"Here, if you do this..."  
  
Shirabu's smug smirk fades away upon seeing your attitude. Semi watched as the second year setter basically regarded you the same way he would to Goshiki; annoying, troublesome, meddlesome - those are just some of the words he'd probably use. But when Goshiki leaves your small little tutoring island, he seems a bit happier, his steps lighter as he revises yet another English assignment. But you appeared a bit more tired, as though tutoring Goshiki was literally draining the energy out of you.  
  
_I just wanna go home and play Omorfos already._  You pouted as you idly scrolled through your laptop again. You were expressionless as you read over notes and watched video lectures on certain topics that were stumping you. Tendou was seated in front of you, not bothering you, but clearly doing his work and occasionally asking you to revise his English. Which didn't make much sense to Semi, because last time he checked, Tendou was the best of the third years in that subject.  
  
"Ne, [F/N]-chan," Tendou asked and you looked up from your notebook, adorably tilting your head to one side, "Do you play any games?"  
  
Almost immediately, Semi sighed and muttered, "Why would she play games? She's a straight A student and she's in choir."  
  
"I do," you responded, taking everyone by surprise. It was no secret that the entire volleyball team played MMORPG's together, and it was definitely no secret that they slowly dragged the other sports in Shiratorizawa to join them. Tendou's eyes lit up with mischief and curiosity and he asked, "What kind?!"  
  
"Handhelds," you responded. _Not a lie, but certainly not the whole truth._  You give him a small smile, and asked, "Why do you ask, Tendou-senpai?"  
  
"Mmm, I thought it'd be neat if you joined us in playing a new MMORPG."  
  
"A new one?" you parroted. You were pretty sure you knew which one he was talking about though. You've heard Goshiki excitedly talking about it once and you almost choked on your lunch that day. You were forever grateful that no one besides Kenma and Tsukishima knew of your gaming habits. _I can't even imagine how the volleyball dorks would respond if they knew I played Omorfos as well._  
  
Tendou nodded eagerly, and he said, "It's called Omorfos Kosmo. It's a pretty new MMORPG, it's pretty fun! There's like five different classes and the gameplay is really cool too! There's like-"  
  
"Let her study, Tendou." Ushijima cuts in. He glances at you and you blink in surprise. _Huh, he hasn't said a word all day now that I think about it. Must be really into studying._  
  
"But Wakatoshi! If she can't be our manager, wouldn't it be neat if she could play games with us and be our strategist?!"  
  
"But **I'm**  the current strategist," Shirabu muttered and Tendou laughed, "Not for long. I gather intel at a _much_ faster rate than you do."  
  
Shirabu frowned and he muttered, "That's because you have that one mercenary friend of yours."  
  
"Oh yeah, Ying is the absolute best, she's even helping me master crafting!" Tendou exclaimed happily. You stared at him in slight shock, although you were desperately hoping none of that was being portrayed. _Hold. On. The person I'm helping with crafting is... Guess. No way, that means..._  You wanted to hit yourself in the face. _I should have_ **known**  that there was something overly familiar with him. Oh my god, and I've been so rude to just call him Guess... Wait, but there's no honorifics in that game anyways.  
  
"[F/N]-chan?" Tendou called your name again and you finally snapped out of your thoughts and you looked at him, properly, this time and he smirked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Immediately your face scrunched up in disgust and you muttered, "Nothing, you're distracting me from studying, Tendou-senpai."  
  
"But [F/N]-chan!!"  
  
"Tendou, leave her alone, she clearly feels uncomfortable," Semi finally spoke up. The look of relief that flashed across your features did not go unnoticed by the former main setter and he gives you a small smile which you returned tenfold. Tendou pouted as he made his way over to Semi, "But Semi-Semi, it's so fun teasing [F/N]-chan."  
  
"She was clearly uncomfortable," Semi repeats with a sigh. He'd never understand Tendou.   
  
***  
  
Ying: You're in a good mood today Guess.  
  
Guess: Ololo, you can tell?  
  
Ying: Yes, you've been singing into the voice chat for the past hour.  
  
Guess: You should sing with me. Let me hear your lovely voice Ying!  
  
Ying: I don't have a mic, so nope. I'll just deal with listening to you.  
  
You watched as Tendou's character jumped around randomly as he bothered other people in town by running around them in circles. You stared at your computer screen, a part of you was too tired to do any real training, but another part of you really wanted to figure out that AI for the new raid boss.  
  


  
**Guess has entered the voice chat.**

"Ying," Tendou called your in game name softly, and you were surprised by the tone of his voice. It was always so loud and, if you could describe it as such, eccentric that this soft tone was something you weren't used to. 

Ying: What?

"Can you confirm for me that you're a female?"

Ying: . . .

Ying: I am. --"

"I mean, well," Tendou sheepishly laughed, "My guild mates don't believe me."

Ying: Geez, what do you want me to do?

"I don't know, talk to me."

You hesitated and looked at your mic and then typed in, But no mic.

"Yingggg, I want confirmation," Tendou whined. You laughed, and quickly retorted, You won't lose anything if you don't get confirmation though.

"Well, no," Tendou sighed, "Is it weird if I told you I'd like to meet you in person?"

Ying: Yes.

Ying: Sorry Guess.

Ying: >< I'm just not comfortable with that.

"I guess I crossed the boundary limits, huh?" he chuckled and he asked, "What am I allowed to know then?"

Ying: I'm a first year in high school somewhere in Japan.   
  
"Oh? So you're younger."

Ying: Should I call you _senpai_?  
  
"Ew, no," Tendou laughed, "I like it how it is. Just calling each other by our names."

Ying: Haha, okie. Well, I have dinner, I'll talk to you later Guess.

"Bye bye Ying."

You logged off the voice chat, completely shutting off your laptop in the process as you threw on your Shiratorizawa jacket, only to pause. You looked at your hands, noticing the jacket was **much** longer than you last remembered and you blinked. 

 _So did I shrink? Or did my jacket grow?_  You flailed your arms around and looked around your dorm room. _Mm, but too lazy to fish out another jacket. This is probably one of the volleyball members._  You gently took it off and inspected it, and you nodded upon noticing there was no choir logo on it. _Oh yeah, definitely a volleyball member's. Oh well, I'm sure I'll run into Goshiki at the dining hall._

"That's **not**  your sweater," a dorm mate commented as they passed by you. You pout and you shoved your hands awkwardly into the pockets. You were wearing a mere black tshirt and gym shorts underneath and you sighed, "I know, I probably mixed it up at the study session earlier today."

"Well, good luck finding your sweater."

"Thanks," you muttered as you made your way towards the dining hall.

***

"Ara? What'd you do to your jacket, Shirabu?"

"It's. Not. Mine," he muttered in between bites. It was one of the rare times the entire volleyball team grabbed dinner together, and of course, Shirabu's jacket went missing. The jacket he currently had on him was a bit too small for him. His entire arm wasn't covered, with the skin just before his wrist exposed, and of course, the embroidery of "Soprano" was listed on the right shoulder. 

He had originally worn it all day until someone in his dorm had pointed out that they never knew Shirabu had a girlfriend, let alone one in choir. The poor boy was so flustered and confused, it wasn't until he took it off that he realized it wasn't his.

Goshiki sat down, and his eyes widened, "Isn't that [L/N]'s jacket?"

"Is it?" Shirabu asked as he raised his arms. He didn't bother taking it off though, the air conditioning was too strong to take it off. Goshiki nodded and he said, "I need to tell her, she's been bothering me about it since she noticed."

Shirabu raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does that mean she has mine?"

***

 _Let's see... Tsutomu said that he's eating near the back with the volleyball members... I was planning on getting just a to-go box and leaving right after, but..._  you stared at your sleeves. _Yeah I guess I'll have to return this and hope they have my jacket._

You quickly dialed up his number, waiting for him to answer, but was instead met with a slightly different voice.

"Hello?" you cautiously asked, and the person responded, "Oh, Goshiki went to grab more food, and left his phone here. We're sitting at the very back."

"Oh... uhm, okay," you dully responded, extremely confused with what just happened. On the other end, Semi places the phone down, and looks up as Goshiki comes back, "[L/N] called."

"Ah! She did!? Did you tell her where we are?" Goshiki asked as he frantically pulled up your name on his messenger. He sees Semi nod and he lets out a breath of relief. "Oh thank god, I was worried that-"

"Tsutomu," your voice cuts him off, and the entire volleyball team is staring at the way the jacket hung off you loosely, and you glanced around, "Do you know whose-"

"That's mine," Shirabu muttered from behind you. He had also went to grab more food and you turned around, only to be ~~face-to-face~~ face to chest with the setter. You took a step back, and you glanced at him and your eyes widened, "Ah, that's my jacket!"

"Yes, I figured as much," he responded as he placed his food down. He shrugged the jacket off and handed it over, "Here."

You nod, gently taking his off and passing it to him in exchange for yours and you muttered your thanks. You slipped on your jacket and you mumble as you glance at the sleeve, "It's a bit longer now."

Shirabu flushed pink and looked away, and you teased, "I wonder why."

"Sh-shut up!" 

Your laughter shocked most of the team and you waved a lazy good-bye, "I'll see you guys around. Good luck on your future matches."

"You should come watch us [F/N]-chan!" Tendou smiled lazily and you turned back, flashing them a quick smile, "Maybe I will."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bonus:**

"What's wrong [F/N]? You've been pulling at your jacket sleeves for a while now," your dorm mate asked as she sat down to eat with you. She noticed your cheeks were slightly pink and she teased, "Oh? Did something happen with Tsutomu-san?"

Almost immediately, the pink tinge was gone and you blanched, "Oh my god. No. Tsutomu is like my brother, what in the world?"

"Then?" she asked and pointed her spoon at you, "You've been acting kind of weird since you got your jacket back. What's wrong?"

"No it just..." you hesitate and shook your head, "It's nothing."

Your friend frowns and sighs, "Okay, whatever. I'll let you off this time." 

You gratefully smiled at her, but every time you brought your hand back up you couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. 

_God damn it, I kind of like the sleeves longer now._

_***_

"Shirabu," Ushijima called their setter's name with hints of concern laced in it. The copper haired setter looked at him in surprise and the captain asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your face is all red!" Tendou teased and continued, "Is it because of-"

"It's not!" Shirabu furiously denied it. But he couldn't help but admit, that his jacket did smell slightly nicer for the rest of that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I smushed two prompts into one. The first prompt was literally someone asking me about Reader having any prior interactions with Shiratorizawa outside of the game, and the other one was, "I kind of want to see how Shirabu interacts with Reader since he looks up to her."
> 
> I couldn't get the exact essence of the second prompt, but I figured it'd be fun to tease the second year setter. Haha. I kind of enjoyed writing this even if there's no correlation whatsoever with the Omorfos plot. x)
> 
> And to the few people I wasn't/haven't been able to respond to because I was binging anime and/or in my writing zone, yes you can ask me questions regarding any of the series I am working on and I will answer you without giving away any spoilers.


End file.
